


[疼锟]名字

by JasmineGavin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGavin/pseuds/JasmineGavin
Summary: 中心大意就是其实我一直觉得疼叫锟喊单字这点很社情(草还真是好没有营养的中心大意啊
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[疼锟]名字

（一）

李永钦喊钱锟永远都喊的单字。

要放在中国，这么做多半是为了恶心人，会被广大中国好男儿唾弃个遍的那种，甚至女生都不一定接受得了。但钱锟没啥办法，第一是他这个姓在韩语不好发音，第二kun是李秀满老师给他定的艺名——归根结底大概还是因为钱不好念。

整个SM名字只有两个字的人屈指可数，基本上都是中国的孩子，且都不是啥容易读的。这也怪不得所有人都这么喊他，钱锟在刚来的时候有预想过这么个情况，于是他先下手为强地在自我介绍里添了句，说你们可以叫我锟哥。心里补充说不然只叫锟多肉麻，你不嫌弃我嫌弃，反正我有这自信心我在公司里算年纪大的那一挂。

年纪大也抵不过有比他更老的。韩国的哥哥们嘛，这么喊没啥恶意，也显得贼亲切。尴尬的还是同龄人，纵然钱锟是元旦出生的孩子，也不见得96年1月2日出生的人就必须得喊他哥。钱锟和金道英刚认识的时候那叫一个生疏啊，那时韩语也不好，平语更是一窍不通，于是他对着比自己小一个月的人毕恭毕敬了好几个月，吓得人左右为难，只能和难得遇上的同龄人也用敬语，好好的同龄亲故整得跟什么一样，金道英苦不堪言。

然后又一个同龄人来了，也是个外国人，也有中国血统，可惜不是中国人。李永钦的韩语相较钱锟来说好太多，在了解到对方是华裔后钱锟可开心了，忙不迭提一嘴自己的本名，心想终于有人能好好喊他名字了。

“Kun.”

泰国人生疏地笑了，眼里没什么感情，按照事后李永钦的话讲，那时他正忙着在心里嘲笑这个中国人好fake。

最后一个能正常喊他的人也没了。天朝直男面上还挂着标准的自我介绍假笑，内心开始自暴自弃。干脆以后就这么叫吧，多平易近人，哈哈。

后来钱锟渐渐习惯了，习惯到有人喊他全名都会不习惯的程度。说来也巧，整个队里就他和李永钦艺名是单字，喊起来总有种谜一般的亲切感。不一样的是泰国人全名比他长好几倍，中文名也是三个字。来中国活动时他们都用回了自己的本名，各种节目主持人又开始叫钱锟全名了，在这样的大环境下，只有李永钦，知道钱锟喜欢别人叫他锟哥，但还是固执地只喊他锟，不管是上节目还是私底下。

倒不是反感。有一次钱锟突然想起这茬，于是随口问了句：“你知不知道在中国这样喊很肉麻啦。”

“肉麻是什么？”

那时还不太熟悉中文的泰国人歪头，按开手机屏幕就准备拼音搜词。再被福建人一把抓住手，摇头用韩语讲不用不用我就随便一提你别放心上。

要是他真去搜了那才不得了。钱锟不敢想象李永钦以后都直呼他全名会是什么样子，一方面能将二人距离直接拉开十万八千里，一方面他真的挺喜欢李永钦单字喊他。

李永钦喊他时用的是韩语发音，还带着明显的泰国口音，喊起来软软糯糯，奶猫撒娇似的。钱锟每次一听心都化了，即使身处李永钦正在怼他的场景下，听到人这么念叨他时他还是会温柔地笑。

但勤奋好学如李永钦，听到新词他哪有不去了解的道理。钱锟手一松李永钦就点开了词典，当然是背着人搜的，一点搜索，赫然给他显示着disgusting。

锟觉得这样很恶心？？？

吓得李永钦迅速冲回自个儿房间，抓住他同房室友兼中文老师的衣领问肉麻是什么意思。黄冠亨手里还摸着游戏手柄，双眼炯炯有神紧盯屏幕，一个眼神都不肯施舍给舍友：“就是腻歪的意思啦。”

“腻歪是什么？”

“就是肉麻的意思啦。”

套娃呢这是。李永钦一把夺过手柄，年龄倒二的忙内梗起脖子就朝他嚎出一声高亢的驴叫，正巧游戏也收尾了，李永钦一瞥屏幕，再冷眼看向黄冠亨。黄冠亨怂了，焉焉地挤出一句，说我也不知道该怎么跟你解释，我叫你钦钦的时候你会不会觉得奇怪？你要觉得奇怪那这感觉就是肉麻。

“所以肉麻是奇怪的意思？”

“都说了我不知道了啊钦哥。”黄冠亨心心念念他的下一把游戏，毅然决然放弃了语文课代表的尊严。反正他本来就不懂这个该怎么解释。

李永钦不太懂喊钦钦有什么好奇怪的，他喊昀昀扬扬时也喊得挺顺口不是。然后他突然想起来了，拍无翼而飞的那会儿，董思成喊了他一声钦钦，李永钦接过话茬也叫了自己一声，接着他就看到钱锟脸都挤在一起了，面上写满嫌弃。但是当钱锟这么喊李永钦时李永钦没什么奇怪的感觉，权当换了个昵称叫他。

现在想想，钱锟大概是为了恶心李永钦才这么喊的吧。

完全没成功就是了，反而显得挺可爱。

李永钦觉得自己好像有点明白肉麻是啥意思了。

（二）

今年的Secret Santa不能再送李永钦语言教程了。

不对，不管什么节日都不能送了。

  
钱锟软着整个身子在呻吟，李永钦轮着五种语言说荤话。

这人不是家教很好吗，到底上哪儿学这么多乱七八糟的，还带不同语种。钱锟脑袋晕乎乎的，组织不出一句连贯话叫人悠着点。可恨的是李永钦专挑他听得懂的语言在他耳根子处喷洒，唇齿摩挲耳垂，吐出的每一个字都卷着气，岛国小黄片里屈指可数的几个常用语句居然也包括在内。每句都听懂了的钱锟羞红了脸，连偏头躲开的力气都没有，只得咬紧下唇呜咽着要叫不叫。中国人脸皮薄得很，家教也算好，做不到以牙还牙用荤话杠人，偶尔夹杂泣音用中文软趴趴骂几句，再被全盘听懂的泰国人用力顶回去，顶得憋不住的哭喊尽数叫出声。

明明掰手腕时一点劲没有，怎么到这种事上这么大气力。钱锟白眼快翻天上去了，也不知是嫌弃的还是爽的。

空调被李永钦关了，美其名曰因为衣服脱了所以关了才不会感冒，还有这样省电。没有流动冷气的空间逐渐变得燥热。时间一长，就算是热惯了的泰国人头发也被汗弄得湿漉漉的，李永钦顺手一拨，把刘海全部撩了上去。

没刘海的李永钦在舞台上杀伤力向来巨大，特别是加上他冷下脸的表情，抹去笑意的姿态能杀死成片粉丝，能把成日上天的忙内从云端拉下来按土里。可惜此时此刻他没在走舞台王者风格，泰国小甜豆刘海撩上去后还是一副人畜无害的表情，抿着笑扣住钱锟的下颚扳过来接吻。

钱锟的样子也好不到哪去，头发被汗糊成一撮一撮的，掉了色的刘海染得额头都是奇奇怪怪的色儿。李永钦挑眉，起身帮人拢了一把刘海，跟着沾了满手色素。爱干净的小少爷顿时脸就皱起来了，看得钱锟不禁窃笑，下一秒主唱的笑声迅速变了个调，李永钦就着满手汗过来套弄他的，刺激得钱锟音险些拔高一个八度穿透房门让门外那帮崽子听到。

这下轮到李永钦笑他了，笑的模样一如既往地让人对他生不起气。最终小少爷还是放弃了自己的洁癖，都做上了哪有不脏的道理。他把手上的汗连着钱锟射出来的东西一起抹到床单上，换来对方有气无力的一句等下你给我丢洗衣机。

“Kun…你知道吗。”李永钦咬着钱锟发红的耳朵的软骨，也不回应刚才那话，就没头脑地来了这么句，声音透过齿缝一点点漏出，“日语里…要是我和你的名字一起打出来，出现的都是我哦。”

他在讲什么鬼话，是说我人气被他压得死死的？钱锟觉得在这种情况下，自己不仅有心思在意人弄脏床单，还有力气去琢磨对方的话，也是厉害得不行。白眼翻回来随意一瞟，床边还摆着一排李永钦刚刚在学的语言书笔记本，有汉语有韩语有日语，随着吱呀吱呀响的床一震一震地蹦跶。钱锟不像李永钦那样能掌握那么多，中韩两个就算了，英语半斤八两，日语泰语语法一点不懂，只会写日语汉字和泰文。他吐出一声哈，听不出后面接的问号还是省略号。

大概是觉得解释起来好麻烦，李永钦没了下文，俯下身把钱锟细碎的几个音节用舌尖堵回喉咙，于是这个话题突兀地开始又戛然而止。他们都擅长满嘴跑火车，上床时跑得也勤快，想到什么说什么，cut了这个还有下一个。钱锟本来就晕着，这下更不知所云了，而罪魁祸首在他嘴里舔了一圈才肯松开，完事挨到他耳边有一下没一下喊他锟。

这算啥，情到深处不可自拔？钱锟又心软了，仿佛刚才满腹脏话想要倾吐的对象不是现在压他身上打桩的这人，他安抚般拍拍李永钦的背，偏过头哑着嗓子轻声说我在这。直到次数多了他才觉得有些奇怪，这频率未免有些太不正常，而且平常不是早就babybaby的喊上了吗，虽然这个也好不到哪去。钱锟越听越觉得瘆得慌，正巧没劲继续环住对方臂膀了，他要死不活把手移向李永钦的后脑勺揪人头发让人抬头，世界这才清静了不少，他指尖抵住李永钦的唇，断断续续问你喊那么多遍干嘛。

“因为…锟说过，这样很肉麻，所以我要说。”

他怎么记得这茬。钱锟一惊，脑袋清醒了不少，一句字正腔圆的卧槽在喉头滚了三滚又咽下变成海草：“你，你去搜过了？”

即便被泪水汗水模糊满眼眶钱锟都能知道李永钦现在什么表情。八成扬起了唇角，眉眼里是藏不住的得意。李永钦揪起一旁的被单给钱锟擦了擦脸，一吐舌尖笑得狡黠：“我在努力学中文嘛。”

再抓住人半悬在空中的手十指相扣，下身顶了顶，暧昧地又喊了声锟，语气色情得要死。

总算意识到这人只是在搞情趣。从来没想过自己的名字会被这样玩，钱锟感觉自己的脸都丢光了，眼眶也红了，他不知所措想挣脱开被桎梏的手捂李永钦嘴巴，可是他整个人都软绵绵的，哪有力气掰开。李永钦反倒是把手扣更紧了，叫得也更勤快了。

“你别…别喊了…呀…”尾音染了点哭腔。

“不要。”得到期待中的反应后李永钦满意极了，依然故我怼回同龄亲故的恳求。他们俩一直都这样，像钱锟自己说的，越吵关系越好，不扯头花不是96line。中国是不是有句俗语来着？叫床头吵架床尾和，多符合现在的状况。这话是黄冠亨教他的，总归还是个语文课代表，黄冠亨教的时候神秘兮兮，还嘱咐千万不能乱用，这玩意儿是非放送语。

“我…草…”最终还是喊了出来。

“不能骂脏话呀，锟。”

连续被call了两次，隔壁房间的澳门人游戏玩着玩着突然打了个喷嚏，他抽抽鼻子，把空调调高了两度。

SM有个大前辈这么说过，学一门语言最先要学的就是骂人的，不然外国人怎么骂你的都不知道。所以前辈当初把自己的满口莲花尽数教给了来韩打拼的外国小伙，以至于过了十五年小伙韩语忘得七七八八都还能清楚记得当年学的每一句脏话。

刚决定要出中国队时，里面还不像现在这样一水儿的带了中国血统。韩国人美国人泰国人深得前辈教诲，用心学了老久的中文，还去找中国line问了问有没有什么能教的脏话。不巧的是队内五个人，两个未成年不能问，三个成年人里两个吐不出莲花一个话说不清。脾气最暴躁的东北大哥也没办法当着哥哥的面对他们说脏话，更何况你是个未成年，还没开口哥哥们就会眼疾手快把你嘴巴捂上说小孩子不要学这种东西。

后来中国队计划搁浅，最后人员调整调整，老一辈外国line里留下来的只剩了泰国人，秉着自己好赖带了点华人血统的心，李永钦学中文也算是努力，学到现在俗语俚语都记了不少，耳熟能详的脏话也零零碎碎懂了些皮毛。

学什么不好学这些有的没的。钱锟骂不动了，偌大房间里只剩下粘腻水声和粗重呼吸声交替响着，偶尔再穿插李永钦几句撒娇一样的情话。

“锟。”

完事了李永钦还在不知疲倦地喊他，上头了似的。被折腾一晚上的钱锟已经害羞不动了，做都做完了还能怎么的吧。他疲惫地闭上眼，熟练地掌握左耳进右耳出的技巧，任李永钦怎么喊他都装作一具死尸。

撒个屁娇，不要以为这样就可以为所欲为。钱锟刚想完，然后又意识到，不对啊，这人已经为所欲为完了，还是被自己惯出来的。刚刚那个莫名其妙的小情趣也是，要不是自己当初多嘴，李永钦根本不会想到这茬。

这下可好，看李永钦的样子就知道，估摸着以后每次李永钦单字喊他，他们俩都会想到今晚的事了。

自作孽不可活。

钱锟翻了个白眼，深深地叹了口气，强撑着身子凑上去堵住那张不依不饶的嘴。

“……把空调给我开了。”最后他舔舔唇说，“还有去洗床单。”

END.


End file.
